The invention concerns a hand-held power tool housing comprising a first housing part on the edge of which a first rebate is formed and comprising a second housing part on the edge of which a second rebate is formed. The first rebate and the second rebate are formed in a complementary manner, such that the first housing part and the second housing part can be assembled in an assembly direction. Such hand-held power tools are in principle known from the prior art and are used for hand-held power tools such as combined hammers or hammer drills.
The aim of the present invention is to disclose a hand-held power tool housing of which the first and second housing part can be assembled securely, wherein the hand-held power tool housing can be prepared in a particularly material-saving way.
This aim is achieved by a hand-held power tool housing of the type described above by a groove being formed on the edge of the first housing part and a spring being formed on the edge of the second housing part, forming a form-fitting groove-spring connection in a transverse direction to the assembly direction. It is particularly preferable for the groove-spring connection to be formfitting perpendicular to the assembly direction and/or in the longitudinal extension direction of the edge.
The invention comprises the knowledge that hand-held power tool housings are typically made of plastic, especially using injection molding procedures, which can cause warpage and shrinkage of the housing parts. Because of this the housing parts of the hand-held power tool housing are sometimes not dimensionally stable. The invention also comprises the knowledge that in hand-held power tool housings known from the prior art, a connection between the first rebate and the second rebate must typically be stabilized by internal reinforcing stays and/or reinforcing bars. One disadvantage of this is that material accrues in the region of the rebate pair, which leads to collapse points such as leaks in the exterior of the hand-held power tool housing. Another is that the reinforcing stays or reinforcing bars typical in the prior art have a low strength, as they are typically made very thin in order to save on materials. Another disadvantage of hand-held power tool housings in the prior art can be identified in that the reinforcing stays or reinforcing bars create an interfering geometry that negatively influences a ventilation flow from a provided cooling ventilator by creating unwanted air turbulence.
To avoid this, the invention provides for a groove-spring connection in addition to the rebate connection realized by the first and the second rebate which allows the reinforcing stays and reinforcing bars just described to be omitted, i.e., saves material and is simultaneously particularly stable.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the groove is arranged in the section of the first rebate that is longer in the assembly direction. The spring can be arranged in the section of the second rebate that is shorter in the assembly direction. It has proven to be advantageous if the groove and the spring are configured on the respective edges of the housing parts in such a way that they are not visible from outside the housing when the first housing part and the second housing part are assembled.
The groove can form a first auxiliary rebate together with the longer section of the first rebate. Likewise, the spring can form a second auxiliary rebate together with a section of the second rebate that is longer in the assembly direction. The first auxiliary rebate and the second auxiliary rebate are preferably configured to be complementary to each other. This is advantageous because it results in a particularly secure fit of the first and second housing parts in the assembled state.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the groove and/or the spring have a height-width ratio between 1:1 and 1:3. A height-width ratio is preferably about 1:2. Height here means the extension of the groove and/or the spring parallel to the assembly direction. Width here means the extension of the groove and/or the spring transverse to the assembly direction, especially perpendicular to the assembly direction and in the longitudinal extension direction of the edge.
It has proven to be advantageous if the groove and/or the spring have a height of about 2 mm and a width of about 5 mm. The spring preferably has rounded or slanted corners to facilitate introduction of the spring into the groove during assembly of the first and second housing parts.
The height of the groove and/or the height of the spring is preferably greater than the rebate height of the first and/or second rebate in the assembly direction.
The first auxiliary rebate preferably has a greater rebate height, preferably in the assembly direction, than the first rebate and/or the second auxiliary rebate has a greater rebate height, preferably in the assembly direction, than the second rebate.
In another preferred embodiment, at least one groove-spring connection is formed on the edge of the first housing part and on the edge of the second housing part. The additional groove-spring connection or the additional groove-spring connections are preferably spaced away from the first groove-spring connection along the edges.
The first rebate and the second rebate can be designed such that they form a separate groove-spring connection.
It has proven to be advantageous if the first housing part and/or the second housing part is free of reinforcing stays and/or reinforcing bars, preferably free of such as protrude out from a surface of the first housing part and/or the second housing part of which the normal to the plane is oriented transverse to the assembly direction and/or extend freely over the edges.
The hand-held power tool housing preferably consists of plastic and can be manufactured by injection molding. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the first housing part is a housing top section and the second housing part is a housing bottom section. The hand-held power tool housing is preferably included by a hand-held power tool.
Other advantages are shown in the following description of the figures. The figures depict a preferred exemplary embodiment of the present invention. The figures, the description, and the claims contain numerous features in combination. The person skilled in the art will also consider the features individually as appropriate and bring them together in meaningful additional combinations.
The figures number identical and equivalent components with identical reference symbols.